


Moments

by E_writer



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Cuddles, Cute, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Snow, Sweet Magnus Bane, Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 22:48:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13797966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/E_writer/pseuds/E_writer
Summary: “Thank you.” “For...?” “Being you and making me a better me.”





	Moments

Magnus P.o.v.

“Darling are you done now?” I asked for the sixth time, sticking my head through the door frame of Alec's office. “The answer's still the same as ten minutes ago.” He mumbled, his head rested on his hand. He looked exhausted and like he might fall asleep every moment. I sighed with annoyance and crossed my arms. “Just give me five more minutes okay?” He stated, smiling at me weakly. “Yeah you already said that like an hour ago.” I answered, slowly walking towards him and leaning against his desk. “I told you you don't have to wait for me.” He said and focused on his computer screen again. “And I told you that I want to wait for you, I just didn't thought that it would take you forever to finish.” Instead of an answer I just got a really loud yawn from him. “You know what, I've got enough of this.” I announced gesturing my hand in circles in front of his face. “So you're leaving?” He questioned, without even looking up from his work. “Well yes, but not alone.” I answered and without missing a beat I unplugged all the wires from the outlet, turning his screen pitch black. Alec immediately looked at me in disbelief “You gotta be kidding me, I have to finish that!” He yelled, grabbing for the wires in my hand to plug them back in. “Alexander that work of yours is still going to be here tomorrow morning and if I wouldn't have done that-” I stated, waving with the cables. “- the two of us would also still be here then. So please, let's just go home.” I begged, putting the wires on the desk and taking his hand instead. “Fine.” he groaned, getting up from his chair.  
“You should grab your jacket.” I suggested while stepping out of the door. “And why so?” He asked confused. “Cause I think it would be nicer to walk home.” “And why so?” He asked again, still confused. “You may haven't noticed it yet, since you spend the whole day staring at that stupid computer, but today fell the first snow, so it's really pretty outside. So stop looking at me like a shocked cow and grab your damn jacket.” I explained euphoric.

“Magnus I'm cold.” Alec complained after being outside for about ten minutes. “Common, don't be such a fussy.” I mocked him, lightly poking his side. “And I'm hungry.” He added, completely ignoring my comment. “It's like I'm in a relationship with a toddler.” I sighed, throwing my hands in the air. “Yeah, like dating me wouldn't be pedophile enough already.” He said with a smirk. “It's not! Not at all, we are basically the same age! - or well at least look like we are.” I protested. “Whatever you say grandpa.” He teased me, laying an arm around my shoulder. “You're such a dick.” I grinned and quickly added “Don't you dare and make a joke about dicks right now!” “I wasn't going to! What do think of me?” He answered, playing offended. “Nothing good apparently.” I stated, wrapping my arm around his waist.  
“Can we please grab something to eat now?” He asked, changing the subject. “Fine with me. What do you want?” “You mean other than your -” “I knew it! You can't help it right?” I laughed, looking up at him. He bend down and kissed my forehead, whispering a “Thank you.” “For...?” “Being you and making me a better me.” He smiled squeezing my shoulder. I stopped walking and placed my hand in his neck, slowly pulling him into a soft kiss. “Awe, we're so cute.” He squeaked after separating our lips. “Wow. You just have to ruin every cute moment.” I chuckled and turned around, walking away from him. “Where are you staying ? I thought you'd be hungry.” I called over my shoulder.

After sharing a huge Pizza, well 'sharing', cause Alec got like three quarters and I got one, we decided go to a nearby park, to enjoy the new snow.  
After a more or less silent walk through the park, we found a bench underneath a few trees. We sat down on our jackets and covered us with a blanket, I magically got from our apartment. I rested my head on Alec's shoulder, who had his arms wrapped around my body and his face now buried in my hair.  
I watched the tiny snowflakes, as they danced through the cold air. After some time I realized Alec gazing at me. I looked up to him and met his glance. “What are you looking at?” I asked and watched my breath forming clouds in the air. “The most beautiful man in the whole wide world.” He whispered, his sight full of love. “Is there a mirror somewhere?” I joked, playfully looking around. “Okay who's ruining moments now?!” He asked, laughing and poking my side. I sat up, so that I could face him completely and leaned in for a kiss. His hand my hair and mine his cheeks. The kiss deepened until we had to part because we were running out of breath. “I can't believe I wanted to spend the night at the Institute, staring at that screen, while I can be here staring at you.” He whispered and rested his forehead against mine. “I know right! I'm so much prettier than that thing.” I smiled proudly. “Just shut up already.” He commanded and laid his lips back on mine.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey !   
> I hope you enjoyed it and that I could make you smile a little.   
> Please leave comments and kudos and have a nice day! ♡


End file.
